yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 037
デュエル！ アマゾネスのデスリング | romaji = Nikudan Dyueru! Amazonesu no Desu Ringu | japanese translated = Human-Bullet Duel! Amazoness Death Ring | episode number = 37 | japanese air date = June 15, 2005 | english air date = February 9, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = | animation director = Chi Man Park }} "Duel Distractions, Part 2", known as "Human-Bullet Duel! Amazoness Death Ring" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary After Bastion Misawa's defeat by Tania, the rest of the group camps outside overnight. Eventually Bastion emerges, and states that he had Dueled with Tania using each of his Decks, but had not won a single match. Unable to prove himself, she eventually kicked him out. The next day, Bastion is still depressed because he lost against Tania. Jaden challenges him to Duel to cheer him up, but he declines. That night, they enter the coliseum again, and Jaden challenges Tania, who tells him they'll be married if he loses. Jaden chooses her "Deck of Courage" and the Duel begins. Tania's "Amazoness Arena" Field Spell Card allows both Duelists to pay 100 Life Points after a battle to inflict 100 damage to the opponent. Both Tania and Jaden constantly do so, both being extremely headstrong. Jaden eventually wins by using said effect when he had 200 Life Points, and Tania had only 100. Tania takes her true form, that of a White Tiger, and departs with her own pet tiger, Bass. Bastion finally returns to normal as well. Featured Duels Bastion Misawa vs. Tania Duel already in progress. Bastion has 1000 Life Points. Bastion's Life Points are damaged through unknown means (Bastion 1000 → 0). Jaden Yuki vs. Tania Turn 1: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental HERO Avian" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/1000) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Tania Tania draws "Amazoness Paladin" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1700/300) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Amazoness Paladin", it gains 100 ATK for every "Amazoness" monster Tania controls. She has one, so "Amazoness Paladin" gains 100 ATK ("Amazoness Paladin": 1700 → 1800/300). Tania then activates "Amazoness Charm" to switch "Avian" to Attack Position and increase its ATK by 200 ("Avian": 1000 → 1200/1000). Tania then activates "Amazoness Arena", which increases both players' Life Points by 600 upon activation (Jaden 4000 → 4600; Tania 4000 → 4600). Now when a monster attacks, both players can pay 100 Life Points at the end of the Damage Step to inflict 100 damage to their opponents. "Amazoness Paladin" attacks and destroys "Avian" (Jaden 4600 → 4000). The effect of "Amazoness Arena" activates and both players pay 100 Life Points (Jaden 4000 → 3900; Tania 4600 → 4500) before damage is inflicted (Jaden 3900 → 3800; Tania 4500 → 4400). Turn 3: Jaden Jaden draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse "Elemental HERO Sparkman" with "Elemental HERO Clayman" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Thunder Giant" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. Since "Thunder Giant" was summoned, its effect activates, allowing Jaden to destroy "Amazoness Paladin".In the TCG/OCG, one must discard a card to activate "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant’s" effect. "Thunder Giant" attacks directly (Tania 4400 → 2000). Turn 4: Tania Tania draws "Amazoness Archers" and subsequently Sets it. She then Normal Summons "Amazoness Swords Woman" (1500/1600) in Attack Position. Tania then activates "Amazoness Call" to return "Thunder Giant" to the Fusion Deck and Special Summon "Clayman" (800/2000) and "Sparkman" (1600/1400) from Jaden's Graveyard to his side of the field in Attack Position. "Amazoness Swords Woman" attacks and destroys "Clayman" (Jaden 3800 → 3100). The effect of "Amazoness Arena" activates and both players pay 100 Life Points (Jaden 3100 → 3000; Tania 2000 → 1900) before damage is inflicted (Jaden 3000 → 2900; Tania 1900 → 1800). Turn 5: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/800) in Attack Position. "Sparkman" attacks "Amazoness Swords Woman", but Tania activates her face-down "Amazoness Archers" to decrease the ATK of all of Jaden's monsters by 600 ("Elemental Hero Sparkman": 1600 → 1000/1400; "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix": 1200 → 600/800) and force them all to attack. "Amazoness Swords Woman" destroys "Sparkman" (Jaden 2900 → 2400)In the OCG/TCG, the monsters affected by "Amazoness Archers" lose 500 ATK each.. The effect of "Amazoness Arena" activates and both players pay 100 Life Points (Jaden 2400 → 2300; Tania 1800 → 1700) before damage is inflicted (Jaden 2300 → 2200; Tania 1700 → 1600). "Burstinatrix" attacks "Amazoness Swords Woman". "Amazoness Swords Woman" destroys "Burstinatrix" (Jaden 2200 → 1300). The effect of "Amazoness Arena" activates and both players pay 100 Life Points (Jaden 1300 → 1200; Tania 1600 → 1500) before damage is inflicted (Jaden 1200 → 1100; Tania 1500 → 1400). Jaden then sets two cards. He then activates "The Warrior Returning Alive" to return "Clayman" from his Graveyard to his hand. Turn 6: Tania Tania draws "Amazoness Tiger" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1100/1500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Amazoness Tiger", it gains 400 ATK for every "Amazoness" monster Tania controls. Tania currently has two ("Amazoness Tiger": 1100 → 1900/1500). "Amazoness Swords Woman" attacks directly, but Jaden activates his face-down "A Hero Emerges" to force Tania to choose a random card in Jaden's hand. If it's a monster, Jaden can Special Summon it. Tania selects the only card in Jaden's hand and Jaden Special Summons "Clayman (800/2000) in Defense Position. A replay occurs, and Tania uses "Amazoness Swords Woman" to attack "Clayman". The attack fails, but due to the effect of "Amazoness Swords Woman", Jaden takes all Battle Damage that Tania would have taken (Jaden 1100 → 600). The effect of "Amazoness Arena" activates and both players pay 100 Life Points (Jaden 600 → 500; Tania 1400 → 1300) before damage is inflicted (Jaden 500 → 400; Tania 1300 → 1200). "Amazoness Tiger" attacks "Clayman". The attack fails (Tania 1200 → 1100). The effect of "Amazoness Arena" activates and both players pay 100 Life Points (Jaden 400 → 300; Tania 1100 → 1000) before damage is inflicted (Jaden 300 → 200; Tania 1000 → 900). Since "Amazoness Tiger" attacked a monster and it didn't destroy it, Tania activates "Amazoness Trainer" to increase the ATK of "Amazoness Tiger" by 400 ("Amazoness Tiger": 1900 → 2300/1500) and allow it to attack again. "Amazoness Tiger" attacks "Clayman", but Jaden activates his face-down "Clay Charge" to destroy "Clayman" and "Amazoness Tiger" and inflict 800 damage to Tania (Tania 900 → 100). Turn 7: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental HERO Wildheart" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1600) in Attack Position. "Wildheart" attacks "Swords Woman". Both monsters are destroyed in a Double KO. The effect of "Amazoness Arena" activates and Jaden pays 100 Life Points (Jaden 200 → 100) in order to activate its effect (Tania 100 → 0). Mistakes * During the duel after "Amazoness Swords Woman" and "Elemental Hero Wildheart" are both destroyed in the dub, Alexis said that Tania was down to her last 100 attack points when she should have said Life Points. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes